1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of tree trunk support and restraining systems. Such systems generally exist in three parts: (1) at least one anchor such as a post situated near the tree, (2) a collar capable of contact to the tree without abrading it or restricting the trees natural biologic functions, and (3) some form of cable to connect the collar to the anchor and restrain the collar, and thus the tree, in the desired direction. Such guyed support systems are necessary or desirable in growing young trees or transplanting any trees because they provide support the trees are incapable of providing themselves until their roots grow and the ground reconsolidates. The systems are also useful to established trees to help them counter such forces as wind, gravity, or the attraction of sunlight in an unwanted direction.
2. Related Art
The traditional method of supporting a transplanted tree by guy wires is to drive stakes into the ground parallel to the trunk but away from the root ball. The stakes are normally arranged on at least two opposing sides so that some form of rope or cable may be extended from each stake to the trunk and restrain it in that direction. Tension in the cable and contact with the tree are necessary at all times to prevent the cable from falling to a useless position. A cushion, typically a short length of old garden hose, is used to prevent each cable from cutting into or abrading the tree. Good practice requires the trunk be wrapped with paper or tape to further protect it from abrasion. Taller trees may be supported by cables secured to stakes at or near ground level and limbs may be guyed as well as trunks.
The traditional method provides several problems and opportunities for improvement. Devices which encircle the trunk and can be supported by opposing cables rather than tension against the tree in opposing directions are set forth in a few patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,090 to Lucia describing a self-releasing collar with three contact points; U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,647 to Daun describing a coil which expands to accommodate tree growth; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,600 to Tompkins describing a hinged, hard outer cylinder with a soft inner cylinder. These devices avoid direct contact of the guy ropes to the tree and distribute a single, resultant load against it.
To accommodate growth and avoid strangulation, the above-referenced patents further describe means to expand with the trunk or limb (Daun) or to automatically open (Lucia and Tompkins). Lucia additionally describes narrow contact lugs arranged parallel to tree veins to minimize vein damage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,299 to Smoak et al. describes an encompassing strap of "climatologically degradable material" which disintegrates after a period of time and exposure to the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,198 to Napolitano et al. describes a spring within a hose to absorb shock and yield to growth.
To avoid abrasion, related art has proposed contact to the tree by foam plastic (Tompkins), by degradable material (Smoak et al.), and by a flexible hose (Napolitano et al.). U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,050 to Dickinson describes a tree member secured within a smooth concave clamp by an elastic strap. Many other methods are described in the art.
A significant body of related art exists which addresses various aspects and problems of tree support and proposes a variety of solutions. The present invention, however, offers a new treatment of those problems which is effective and economical to manufacture, install, and maintain.